NCIS BABIES
by LADYGALE
Summary: What if NCIS was a preschool with Mr. Mallard as the teacher. Get to learn about the lives of each student as they come into class


**This story came into my head a few days ago and wouldn't leave. What if NCIS was a preschool with Ducky as the teacher and the others the five-year-olds in the classroom.**

**It was going to be a stand-alone but thought maybe each chapter a student comes into the classroom and see what's going on with them.**

**This is Ziva's story**

It was the fifth rainy day in Washington D.C. It hadn't let up for days. Teacher Donald Mallard was preparing his classroom for another day of indoor activities for the outdoor breaks.

He was one of the most favorite preschool teachers at N.C.I.S which stood for Neutering Children Institute School. He had been teaching for five years ever since moving to America from England. When Adults got bored with Donald's stories that tended to drag on the kids loved them, they also got a kick out of his duck socks.

He looked over at the new kid's jeep in the corner of the classroom, That Ambassador David had donated to the classroom. It was more of a replacement, Since his 5-year-old daughter, Ziva wrecked the last one. Somehow, last week, she had gotten it to go faster and it tipped over going down a little hill in the playground. She and her fellow friends Abby, Timothy, and Anthony were in the jeep with her. No one was really hurt except for Timothy who fell out and skinned his knee.

Mr. Mallard was debating if he should put the black jeep in the toy shed. "No, she wouldn't do it a second time." He said deciding to let the toy jeep be where it was.

Just then Ambassador David and his daughter Ziva walked into the classroom. The Ambassador was on a goodwill visit from Israel. His stay would be for a year. Not wanting to be away from his children for so long, he had brought them to America with him.

Ziva was 5 years old and tomboyish. She never wore skirts, her raven-colored hair was always in a ponytail and she didn't like dolls but did like to dance from time to time.

"Good morning young Ziva. How is it outside today?" Mr. Mallard asked.

"It's raining Goats and hens, Mr. Ducky" Ziva said.

Mr. Mallard laughed. Ziva had only been in America for a few months and always got American phrases mixed up.

"You mean Cat and dogs, sweetie," Ambassador David said. "Let me help you out of your rain gear," he said.

"No, I have it. I don't want your help tomato head," Ziva said as she stalked over to the closet to hang up her backpack and get out of her raincoat and rainboots.."

Mr. Mallard looked over at the Ambassador. "Tomato Head?"

"I think my daughter meant poo, poo head. She's mad at me cause I won't let her have a dirt bike."

"Dirt bike?. But she's only five. She can't even reach the peddles." Mr. Mallard exclaimed.

"Yes I know that and you know that, but she feels like she's more mature to ride one. Her older brother Ali just got one for his birthday a few days ago. She really looks up to her brother."

"She talks about the boy a lot, how old is he?"

"Just turned 13 going on 21. He has been rebellious for a while ever since their mom died last year. He's been calm and good for right now. That is why I gave him the dirt bike for his birthday, but I know things are going to get worse. They always do with that boy."

"I wish I could give you advice Ambassador David, but I only know how to deal with children under 6."

"It's okay Mr. Mallard I appreciate the offer."

"Give me back my foot!," Mr. Mallard and the Ambassador looked over to the closet and saw Ziva on her back with a leg up in the air, trying to get her foot out of a rainboot"

Ambassador David laughed and walked over to his daughter, looking down at her. "Can the Tomato head help you now."

Ziva looked at her father and gave a look of defeat. "Please" She said grumbly

Ambassador David helped Ziva get out of her boots. "My little star when you are thirteen I promise you will get a dirt bike."

"But that is ages, and ages away."

I know, but just ride your bicycle for now okay?." Ziva's father said as he helped her stand up." He then looked over at the kid jeeps, "and please don't hotwire the jeep and crash it again."

"Okay."

Mr. Mallard came up to them. "Ziva how did you know how to hotwire the jeep anyway?."

"I learned from my big brother. He does it all the time to daddy's car, sometimes he takes me with him."

"He does what?!" Ziva's father yelled out.

"Oops, I was not supposed to say anything," Ziva giggled.

"It's okay sweetie, you're not in trouble." The ambassador looked over at Mr. Mallard. "But her brother is a big time. Good day, Mr. Mallard, I have meetings all day, so one of my men will be here to pick up Ziva."

"No problem, have a good day Ambassador. Your daughter is in great hands,"

Ziva ran over to the jeep in the corner. " Cool this is just like the one I have at home,' She said excitedly as she was starting to get into it."

Mr. Mallard walked quickly over to the young girl and picked her up, carrying her under her arms to a desk "What's rule #5 miss Ziva?"

Ziva sat in her chair and huffed crossing her arms, "No riding the toy cars in the classroom,"

"Yes, exactly. When the weather lets up and the ground is no longer wet, you and the rest of the kids will be able to ride the jeep."

"When's that going to happen?" Ziva whined

Mr. Mallard looked at his phone. "Three more days."

'That's going to be forever and ever." Ziva said sadly

"Not as long as having to wait to ride a dirt bike, it will be much quicker."

Ziva squinted her eyes at her teacher. "You promise."

Mr. Mallard leans close to Ziva and squinted his eyes in return. "I promise."

Ziva clapped her little hands all excited.

"Oh look here comes, Timothy," Mr. Mallard said, seeing Timothy Mcgee and his mom outside the window walking towards the classroom.


End file.
